Break a Leg
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: It took Gabrielle a few seconds to put two and two together and when she did, she fainted.


_It took Gabrielle a few seconds to put two and two together and when she did, she fainted. _

**Break a Leg**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 555**

**XX**

Gabrielle was stretching backstage when her friend Aria told her the news. "He's going to be here!" she shrieked, jumping up and down with obvious happiness. "He's going to be here, in person!" It took Gabrielle a few seconds to put two and two together and when she did, she fainted.

XX

"Gabrielle? Gabrielle? Are you all right?"

Gabrielle Delacour opened her eyes to see the worried faces of her classmates crowded around her. She rubbed at her eyes and groaned as she felt the bruises that were forming on her form. "What happened?" she mumbled. A sudden murmuring surrounded her and suddenly the crowd of girls dispersed to be replaced by a singular male face framed by messy black hair. Emerald green eyes peered out at her from under a pair of glasses and a lightning scar peeked out from under his bags. "Harry? Harry Potter? … Oh gosh…" Gabrielle remembered Aria's announcement and felt a blush growing on her cheeks.

Harry grinned from above her, apparently oblivious to her embarrassment. "The one, the only. But I need to ask you a few questions first to make sure you're all right. Can you sit up?" Gabrielle nodded faintly and let Harry pull her into a sitting position up against the wall. Around them, the pre-show backstage mania had resumed in full blast. Harry reached into his pocket and handed Gabrielle a piece of chocolate.

"What's this for?" she asked. "I'm really fine…"

"Don't question chocolate," replied Harry with a grin. Gabrielle shrugged, her face still bright red, and accepted the candy. As she began to munch on the treat, Harry continued. "Do you know what the date is?"

"It's July 10th," said Gabrielle between bites. "The years 2003. And, in case you're curious, it's a Thursday. And I have a show today."

"Nervous?" asked Harry.

"A little," Gabrielle admitted, "but I've done many shows at the Academy now, I'm practically a veteran. Even Alexander Everard doesn't scare me anymore. I remember the first show I did with him, I nearly fainted."

"And yet…" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not that nervous," insisted Gabrielle. "Honest. I'm excited, really. I only fainted because…" If possible, she turned even redder and mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Harry, leaning close.

"I only fainted because… because I heard you'd be here…"

Harry looked at Gabrielle for a few moments before grinning. "Me?" he said sheepishly, reaching up and running a hand through his head. "I wrote the script for the show, of course I'd be here. I'm also one of the teachers who worked on this piece so… but why would you… Oh…"

The penny dropped and Harry just stared at Gabrielle. She found herself blushing more and more under his unwavering stare and she couldn't help herself and she leaned up and gave him a little kiss on her cheek.

Now, it was Harry's turn to blush.

Somehow, Gabrielle managed to stand up without toppling over despite her frantic heartbeat. "Will you give me a kiss if I do well tonight?"

Harry nodded, his cheeks still red. "Break a leg out there, Gabrielle. Dance your heart out." She turned to face him once more, her heart soaring in excitement as her eyes met his and she could see the happiness in them.

"I will."

**XX**

_The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Men's Football Round 2.1 – Harry/Gabrielle _

_The Wizarding Academy of Dramatic Arts Challenge – Harry: Script Writing, Gabrielle: Dance, Setting: Backstage, Era: Between Trio and Next Gen, Emotion: Excitement, Color: Emerald Green, Food: Chocolate, Day of Week: Thursday, Year: 2003, Date: July 10__th__, Sentence: He looked into her eyes and felt his heart soar in excitement, Other: A character named Alexander Everard_

_Honeydukes Competition – Fizzing Whizbees – write about a Quidditch Player (Harry Potter)_

Hope you liked it! Please leave me some feedback :)


End file.
